


contract

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Digital Art, Don't Like Don't Read, Hallucinations, M/M, Master/Servant, Mistaken Identity, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Vampires, im so mad because ao3 wasnt loading and now i have to re tag and rewrite my authors notes, kyoumasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: (title may change, help me in the comments)As with everyone in this world, Kariya Masaki wants something. But unlike many others, he'd do anything to achieve his desires._________________________________________________________________Kariya Masaki finds himself at the Tsurugi Mansion, looking for the vampire- Yuuichi- in charge. He plans to use their power for his own gain by playing the underdog. But what will he get for underestimating a vampire?
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kariya Masaki/Tsurugi Yuuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makuramotou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/gifts).



> PAIN I had to rewrite all these tags and summary. 
> 
> On a nicer note ~ This was a request from Makura, who wanted to see something with this ship >v< I, also being a fan of them, really wanted to write a story. After two months of being stuck with a bland plot with uninteresting interaction - I finally found a cool idea! 
> 
> I'm going to add art soon!
> 
> Please read the tags and I hope you like it! Leave comments and insights below :D

**-PROLOGUE-**

The tower loomed devastatingly over all he could see. Kariya Masaki craned his neck as far as he could – and still couldn't make out the top. Sweat formed from his forehead as he regretted ever planning to come there. He closed his eyes, to block the view of that ferocious building and wished to be back at home. But he knew why he was here. 

As with everyone else in this world, he wanted something. But unlike many others, he strove to achieve whatever he desired. 

_ If I have a chance of finding that, it will only be here and now.  _

He pulled his cloak closer, and gulped. He realised: that he had never prepared what to say. 

Tsurugi Yuuichi - the master of the tower, and perhaps the whole forest. The power he possessed was known, to those who knew, to be sinister and terrific. Kariya recalled stories of him: transforming heaps into frigid and dark mountains, and what he did to people… No, he wouldn't think about it. Of course, no less was to be expected of a vampire. 

And Kariya had doubts on the way, wondering if the Lord Tsurugi would even hear him out. But he had to use that power. For the sake of his lifelong desire… 

He bit his lip and headed to the door. He knocked, only once, in hesitation. He stood waiting in the frosty air, hugging himself for warmth. He consoled himself. I have my gun, he thought. I can run at any time. And besides, the Braşov Act prohibited vampires from killing unmarked humans. 

_ Thump. _

The door ripped open and the wind slapped Kariya's face - interrupting his anxious thoughts. 

"I-," Kariya thought a servant would be at the door but was greeted by a tall, dominant figure, clad in a purple cloak, a signature vampiric collar and an elite ensemble. When his gaze rose, he was met with piercing yellow eyes and deep navy hair, wild but so elaborately designed at the same time. That surely was… Tsurugi Yuuchi, wasn't it?

"And how come a little human found his way here?" The vampire looked down at his visitor like a measly ant. 

Kariya panicked. He forgot the whole script he had planned out in his head. An idea flashed, too quickly. "I-I want to work for you, Tsu-Tsu-Tsurugi Yuuichi sama!" Shit! Why did he say that? That wasn't his plan at all. He bit his tongue. 

Tsurugi's eyes widened immediately - mouth agape. Kariya knew he said something surprising, but he really thought a vampire would be more composed and unphased by it. Unless… he said something out of line, and he was going to have to pay for it. Why was he so stupid to not plan this ahead? 

"Ahem." 

And his attention was drawn back to Tsurugi. He didn't dare speak unless spoken to. The vampire stepped out of the doorway and started to saunter around Kariya, with a strange look in his eyes. His smirk grew bigger as Kariya's fears became louder. He wanted to go back now. He was too arrogant in the first place. Was it too late to say sorry? 

"So… you know my name, huh?" He feigned disinterest, but he was clearly entertained. 

Kariya wanted to snap back, but he swallowed his pride, "Y-yes, sir. I got to know about you through the--" 

"I wonder what your agenda could be. Why would you sell yourself to me - unless you wanted something?" He interjected, and his cruel eyes faced Kariya's once again. 

_ If you haven't killed me yet - you've actually sold yourself to me.  _

Kariya regained his confidence at such a simple question. He now knew Tsurugi had no intentions of harming him just yet. His slip up of fear only helped his act.

He clutched his cloak near his neck and sadly glanced sideways. 

"I just… T-Tsurugi Sama… I don't belong anywhere, and I've been wandering for a long time," an innocent crying hitch. 

"And when I heard about you.. I thought it was my last chance of being useful to this world," face burying in his hands.

"But aren't I so naïve for thinking so… that Tsurugi Yuuichi would have anything to do with me..?" A quiver in the shoulders. He kept his hands to his face. Although he had heard Yuuichi was a calculative man, the vampire in front of him was, ironically, evidently impulsive.

And so his fate was sealed. Fate, a new chapter in one's life; new tears to be shed and new fights to face. 

Tsurugi grabbed hold of Kariya. 

"Humans are such foolish creatures. I wonder how long you'll survive as my servant." 

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it!! the prologue. sorry for the lack of humour, unless you found kariya mistaking kyousuke for yuuichi to be funny lol! I promise chapter one (this is the prologue) will have a lot of romance and action! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your theories and questions below!


End file.
